SAFE english vers
by Kasuke Tenshin
Summary: When the skies and the grounds were one, legends, with their twelve forces gave birth to the Tree of Life. Unfortunately, an evil force has been created and has covered the heart of the Tree of Life which dries slowly. To protect the heart of the Tree of Life, the legends divided the Tree into two parts and hide them away from each other.
1. Introduction

_When the skies and the grounds were one, legends, with their twelve forces gave birth to the Tree of Life. Unfortunately, an evil force has been created and has covered the heart of the Tree of Life which dries slowly._  
_To protect the heart of the Tree of Life, the legends divided the Tree into two parts and hide them away from each other. Thus the weather broke and the space twistted._  
_The twelve forces are split into two and created two identical suns in two equivalent worlds and legends traveled through time. Now the legends see the same sky being on a different ground and at the same time they are on the same ground while watching a different sky._  
_The day the earth will join under one sky in the two worlds are alike, legends meet. The day when the forces of evil will be purified, the twelve forces are united again in a perfect root and a new world will be open._

* * *

- You've already told me harabeoji.

The old man put his right hand on the head of the boy and outlines a broad smile.

- I know that Baek Hyun but this story is not a story like no other.  
- Yes, we know well abeoji ... Baek Hyun, prepare you, you don't wait to the Prince!

The boy kiss his grandfather on the cheek and goes quickly to get ready for his lessons with his cousin. Indeed, for centuries the family is part of the shadow and must protect the royal family. Baek Hyun's cousin, Lu Han, Prince of this country, and his role will be his personal guard. To do this, he must be careful and diligent in fighting lessons, something not easy for a small five year old boy.

- Abeoji ... you should really stop with this story.  
- This is not a story, it is a legend! And a legend is about to take shape.  
- Abeoji ... All this are just stories and ...  
- You're wrong and you know it. This legend is true and Baek Hyun, Lu Han and his sister are inside of this legend.  
- Abeoji!

The woman is angry, really angry. The mere mention of the Princess can assert their death penalty, despite the fact that they are from the same family. The latter is stillborn and the royal family refused to talk, pretending nothing as if it had never existed.

- But she will come back and will guide our twelve forces.

- I know you don't believe me, and yet you know as well as our small Baek Hyun is not like the others.

She knows her son has something special and has been since birth, but what do you do when your child has something special? You do anything to forget, not to think about it because you know he will not be with you for life. But above all, you know that he can leave overnight ...

* * *

The book closes and a smile stretches on the man's face. He sought for so long ... Now, he knows that they are twelve, but not in the same life. Whatever, he will wait for the day when they will meet and that day he can finally enjoy his victory and get his due: Life!


	2. Chapter I

- But you promised me!

The young girl looking at her boyfriend with eyes fried whiting. For three years they are together and they are very rare that he resists. Admittedly Byeol is so cute, and when it's little face, no one can resist it. Finally ... there is that Sehun who can resist her, but this is normal because he's her childhood friend, her best friend and so... he knows unlike Tao. In addition, Tao and Sehun have not the same relationship with the girl.

- Byeol, sorry to be rude but Tao and I have something planned for a long time now.

- ... Tao ...

Byeol while watching her boyfriend with big eyes almost desperate. It is true that he had promised that this chocolate and waffle...

- Sehu Listen, I'm really sorry but I had promised and ...

- I understand, I took second place.

Byeol can help lend a shoulder to her best friend.

- Why don't you come with us.

- I would not bother you ...

He outlines his little shabby air that speaks volumes. He has an idea in his head and probably much of what could happen if he did not.

- No, you don't bother us! And then, you can come if you want. Moreover, it would be nice if you came ...

- Why?

- Because it would be nice if you invite Mei Lin!

He swallowed when the woman told him about Mei Lin. Who is she? One of the two waitresses small cafe where they will often take refuge. The first time they were there it was a fluke, they were somewhat lost in the streets and had stopped in this little cafe away from prying eyes. They loved the fact that it is not very big, more, their waffles are to die for.

But this is not the only reason they go regularly. Sehun fell under the spell of one of the waitresses and Byeol has noticed. It is for this reason that pushes him to come with them, for he addresses but it is not won ... Sehun is shy, very shy and never dare to speak to her. Whatever, it's not a problem to Byeol!

- Annyeonghaseyo.

Byeol puts her business at the first table and goes on the counter where Mei Lin finally prepare a tray for a young couple who moved to a table a little deeper.

- Tell me Mei Lin, what do you think of Sehun?

- How so?

- You find him how?

The concerned launches big eyes to her friend while Tao will join to tell her to calm down.

- I don't see in what my question is bad.

- There is nothing bad Byeol but I'm not sure Sehun is very comfortable.

- You only have to answer!

- Well, I find him very cute but ...

- I knew it!

- Byeol ... she said "but" ...

- It doesn't matter that it is the first party to keep in mind!

Mei Lin finished her sentence because the platform is ready and there is no way to make customers wait.

- Will you sit Byeol, I bring you the platform in a moment. As usual, I suppose?

The latter agreed and will sit at the table where Sehun shoots her a head three feet long.

- Come on, stop making that face. She told you are cute.

- Byeol, sometimes you really painful!

- Why? It must be someone to go talk to her right?

- You don't have to meddle in my life!

- It's not wrong you know ... It is large and it can handle alone.

- Still with me that you know her name.

* * *

- Are you serious?

- Yes, I'm serious.

Mei Lin felt abashed at the request of the young man but pretends nothing.

- Very well, if you want to take ...

- No he doesn't! He will stay here and enjoy what I offer!

- Listen, I came here for one reason. I don't have time to stay for an hour doing nothing! I have a job and my mother and my brother waiting for me!

- They will not die if you're a little late.

The young man rises from a trafficking and clenches his fists. He has only one desire and that is currently in her a stick but it is well-behaved and never raise his hand on a woman.

- Don't get upset, I will prepare you on your package.

Mei Lin is trying to appease as she can the young man to avoid a disaster occurs.

- This is not just miss. I pay and I stay here then place it on the table.

The young man glares at the young woman who faced him and extends his hand.

- Give me what you promised me.

- I will not give you anything because you had to stay with me. Off, you don't stay as you leave find your dear mother and your little brother who can not do without his big brother ...

- Are not you ashamed to talk like this?

- Byeol ... Be still ... It's not about you.

- It bothers me! She talks too much and more to hear it looks like she has no parents!

- Byeol ...

The young woman then rises, facing the "small" high school.

- Do I know you?

- No, and thankfully because it's been that I would have slapped you. You can see he is in a hurry and did not want to stay with you then why are you strengths? You got no man or what?

- WHAT? How dare you!

- So Hee!

A young man from pronouncing the name towards the young woman began to prevail.

- Chanyeol, what are you doing here? Leave me alone!

Chanyeol grabs the arm and leads her.

- I'm sorry for the inconvenience but we gotta go.

- No, but ... wait ... and that?

Mei Lin shows the plateau new intruders.

- Ah well ...

He reaches into his pocket and pull out ₩ 50,000.

- I think it should suffice.

- Wait, I owe you money ...

- You just have to keep for the inconvenience.

- Chanyeol ... you're gonna pay! Treat your noona like that ...

But the sentence is not finished because the two young people are already out and get into a great car.

- Pffff ... even rich kids ...

- Well, since it is paid, I will prepare a package.

The young man turns to Byeol to thank.

- No problem!

- Byeol ...

Sehun and Tao look desperate. I must say that it is the habit of the house. Byeol has been extravagant and this is one reason why they are friends with her, but sometimes it's hard.

Mei Lin is back with a packet and the time the young man who was still standing.

- Here is the money.

- I don't want, it's for you.

- This is not good ... and come She owed you money if I knew then ...

It bends to the left and thank coffee without saying a word.

- We can't say that it is very talkative ... In any case it has opened my appetite! Mei Lin!

- I'm coming!

But when she went back to the counter, she realizes that the customer who just left to forget his phone. It surely return quickly but prevent it from being lost, she prefers to recover and this is where it all begins for the young woman.

What starts? Well Mei Lin is a very special person because she was born with a gift. This gift allows him to see for a moment the future of the people it touches a personal object or if it affects the people itself. Unfortunately she doesn't control all these visions and they come without warning and there, this is what happens and what she sees in that moment ...

The people around her don't realize this is happening because it lasts a few seconds and the young woman recovers quickly on hand to avoid awkward questions. But then she saw the puzzled and didn't know what to think ...

- A Dragon ?


	3. Chapter II

He knew it was not a good idea to come to this coffee with this girl, but what do you want, Kris is not immune to money ... Note that I'm not saying this is a gigolo or something like that, but his family is poor. In addition, her mother is ill and his brother made History studies whose fees are quite high. He stopped his studies for his family and having two jobs to make ends meet and it is out of the question for Kai, his brother, to stop studying! He must continue and earned his degree. It's for this reason that the young man had accepted the invitation of So Hee, especially as it was the anniversary of their mother today.

- I hope Kai will have thought the flowers ... It's not much, but I know it will make her happy.

And he's trying to look over his phone. Obviously it is not since he forgot the coffee.

- Should it be today ... I really don't have time ...

He sighs slightly edgy before turning around and go back where it came from.

- Excuse me, I think I forgot something.

While saying this, he pushes the door of the little cafe where works Mei Lin.

- Attention Sehun, the competition is tough!

- Byeol ...!

- What? It's true, the blow of leaving his phone was just an excuse to review Mei Lin. You'll Have to find something strong Sehun if you don't want to lose face ...

The girl realizes she doesn't know his name.

- Hey, what's your name?

- Byeol ...

Mei Lin turned to fasting man and hands him his phone.

- I guess you come to that?

- Yes, thank you.

Byeol sits right in front of the young man to watch head to toe while Sehun and Tao pretend not to know her.

- So, what's your name?

- Why you wanna know my name?

- Because I want to know the name of the second suitor Mei Lin.

- Byeol ... Excuse her ... You know she's not bad, it's just that ...

- Kris, my name is Kris.

Against all odds, he has in his hand to the girl, but she is happy in hers to tighten.

- My name is Byeol and large Dadet there pretending to hide it's my boyfriend, Tao. The other side to this is the first suitor Mei Lin, Sehun and ... You know hers is Mei Lin. Okay, now we're friends, you're gonna eat a waffle with us! I invite you! No ... Tao invites you ...

- Byeol ... I don't think he accepts ... Furthermore it seems to me that he was pressed while ago so ...

- The invitation is tempting, but it's my mother's birthday today and I can't miss it.

- I understand you're worried about. Anyway I hope we'll see us Kris!

The schoolgirl takes out his laptop.

- Give me your number. Or your Kakao is what you want.

- Byeol! Excuse her, she is quite demonstrative but ...

- I know, she's not bad. Here, give me yours.

- Really ?!

Byeol, proud of her, entered her kakao's name on Kris' phone. Her simplicity is her trademark and to make friends, it's not so bad but sometimes this kind of behavior can be really annoying! ...

And while Kris gets his phone in this small cafe and done, at the same time, know the future protagonists of this story, Kai, his little brother, through the great park to go buy flowers to his mother.

* * *

It is passing near the big tree he hears something. It really doesn't say what it is but it's the plot. Then he gently approach and discovers a young woman sleeping. Her outfit is ... how to say ... slightly made of rags. She's dirty and we can't say she feels really good. If Kris was there he would surely leave this tranquil homeless and not paying attention. Yet there is something that attracts her, something that makes him want to take care of her.

So he takes off his uniform jacket and put it on the girl but she wakes up and fell violently. Her eyes are dark, a mixture of fear and hatred.

- No ... don't run away ... I ... I don't mean to scare you ...

He holds out his hand to her, but she growls leaving the young man confused boy. Yet he continues softly, offering her hand.

- Look, I have nothing in my hands.

The young woman walks slowly, sniffing his hand like a pet.

- Erya.

- It is your name? Your name is Erya?

- Erya.

- Yes, I understand. Mine is Kai.

Removing his hand to show himself, the young woman makes a gesture a back, as if she was afraid that he would strike.

- No, don't go ...

He still has a chocolate bar in his jacket, a bar he wanted to keep for the next day but there ... He can't leave her like that then it opens and gives her.

- Well, that's all I have.

She comes back gently to feel that Kai is in his arms. She knows that this is not something dangerous and can eat while she grabs and eats as if she did not eat for a week.

Once finishe she extends her hand to ask another but this time the boy's pockets are empty.

- Sorry that's all I had ...

- W-Why did you give me that?

- But you're talking about!

She shrugs.

- Like you. My father taught me.

- What were you doing there sleep? Where do you live? And why are you dressed like that?

Erya approached him slowly and licks his face at his lips. Surprised, very surprised, Kai fell backwards, his heart pounding.

- But what are you doing?

- Thank you.

- This is not how it's done.

She sits on his backside.

- Really? What do I do?

- Uh ... Nothing, just "thank you".

She rocks her head from side to side before moving back to Kai.

- Can I stay with you?

- No, I don't think you can ... You know we don't have a lot of money and ...

But her sadly face doesn't leave him indifferent.

- Come on.

He extends his hand to help her up. She hesitates but ends up doing and follow him home. Unfortunately her outfit doesn't go unnoticed and people turn on it. Regardless, it is nice but he knows that Kris will not appreciate ... We'll have to convince him, but before he'll have to convince his mother, as she is sick ...

- Poor little thing ... Come on, I'll give you a bath.

Erya behind Kai's mother is nice but she decided there was only Kai touches her, no one else! After all, he gave her to eat and he will be his new master.

- Erya ... you must take your bath ...

- Why? No need!

Kai's mother can not help smiling and reaching for her hand.

- Come ... You know I will not hurt you and ... Kai can't wash yourself.

- Why?

- Because you're a woman and he is a man.

The young woman slips her hand into the young man's gesture.

- Well, my son, I think you'll have to do your first toilet ...

And this is how is reflected in the bathroom doing the toilet in a woman older than him. It is more than embarrassed and turned his head throughout the toilet of the young woman who plays with the water that is around it. I must say she didn't used to be treated well and loves it.

Unfortunately, nothing lasts forever and when the eldest son among finally home, it's a whole other music that will be played ...


	4. Chapter III

The only clothes Erya agreed to wear is Kai's T-shirt. His mother even wanted to give her clothes to her but without success so why fight?

- I think she should put something in her legs.

- She refuses to do eomma ...

- Look, we can't leave her like that! And she listens to you so ...

- I got ...

After some hectic negotiations well for the young man, Erya finally agrees to a short, but that's all she will.

- And now, what are we gonna do with you?

Kai's mother crouched with his son that dries the hair of the young woman with a towel.

- You know we don't have much money and being sick. I couldn't take care of you. Also, I know one who will be really angry to see you there.

- Eomma, we can at least keep her for the night ... ?

- It's not necessary to convince me that you know, but your brother.

And then she answer, Erya approaches her new master and give him a little lick.

- Erya! I already told you it didn't happen! These are animals that do that!

- The animals are what?

- Kris!

The older of the two brothers just returns and we can't say that he is in a very good mood. At the same time the day after he passed ..

- Saengil chukae eomma.

He approaches his mother and gives her a peck on the cheek.

- This will be our little dessert.

- But it was not! You know it's just a birthday, nothing more.

- Don't worry about it, we will say that it is a gift.

He turns to the young woman who looks at him with suspicion.

- Who is she?

His tone is hard and Erya feels it. Immediately she's positioned between him and Kai and shows his teeth. And before Kris could answer, her mother grabs her arm.

- She's a friend.

- A friend? Kai, what does that mean? I have yet told you never to bring your friends here!

Erya begins to growl like an animal against the man who has just returned home in much the tone against her new master. She didn't know already but she doesn't like him, that's for sure!

- Erya ...

Kai puts a hand on the arm of the woman to calm her.

- Kris ... It's not worth blame your brother ... This is ... his birthday present!

- His gift?

- Yeah, you know I'm all alone all day long and some company will not hurt me. Moreover, once she's a little better high she can relieve you of the races and make the meal.

- Eomma ... she's a mouth to feed and more! And who is she? Do you know where she comes? If she is there it is just to take advantage of us!

- I enjoy anything! Kai is my new master and I will protect him!

- Erya ...

The young man puts his hand on the mouth of the young woman.

- Don't listen her Kris, I'm not her master ... and I will take care.

- Talk about her as if she was a dog ...

- Kris ... look at the ... she's not bad ..

- Eomma ...

The eyes of the mother are pleading and didn't want to disappoint her. Yet this "Erya" is another mouth to feed and she seems more an animal than a human being and therefore, she will not serve much. He will have to find a solution quickly to get rid of her.

With a mouth more, the meal is thinner than expected but for Erya is more than necessary. She had never had so much food, but having used little or not eating for two, three days, it only slightly.

- You see, she doesn't ruin us food.

Kris doesn't answer, he knows that it will not do anything and ... his brother is right because he no longer has the excuse of food to make her go away. By cons, her manners are reviewing because eating with hands is not really a good thing, despite attempts to Kai to make her hold the chopsticks.

* * *

- Eomma! You give her too much freedom! She can't sleep in his room as he can't sleep with her! This is ... unhealthy!

- Kris ... Erya and Kai do nothing. She's lost and she has eyes for your brother.

- So what? Already on the hosts and now she does what she wants! We don't know her!

- You want to be left in the street, alone and helpless?

- We can't accommodate all the bums that Kai find!

The hand of his mother landed on his cheek. She never raised his hand on them and even less on older who took the role of father since the death of the latter.

- I go, I'm late!

And without waiting for the rest, he leaves the apartment, slamming the door. Her mother opens the door of the room a young son and smiles at the young woman.

- I'm sorry for his behavior.

- It's my fault, I'm sorry.

Kai moves beside Erya and strokes her hair.

- No, don't worry, it will pass.

She snuggled closer against him.

- Kai, don't forget to do your lessons and ... don't forget what I told you.

- Ye eomma.

The old woman smiles before returning to her room and lie down.

- What lessons?

The boy smiles before giving her a kiss on the forehead. The young woman doesn't understand and wipes his forehead, frowning.

- Why are you doing this? You told me it was not good.

- I told you "lick" it was not good but a simple kiss can be.

- It's complicated.

- But no...

Kai gets up from the bed leaving Erya alone and joined his office.

- I have to study hard to get a good job and to all that my mother wants. In addition, I could relieve Kris with this work. This is why I do lessons.

Erya nods without really understanding too. She curls up and sleeps peacefully. Finally ... she pretends to sleep peacefully because after what happened with Kai's brother, she decided to leave. Kai is her new master and she must protect him but stay here bring trouble with his family and that she doesn't want!

It's two o'clock in the morning when Kai decides to fold. It brings back the cover on Erya and lies on the ground to not disturb her. Despite the fatigue that pincer, he has trouble falling asleep. I must say that having a woman in his room, in his bed, it disturbs a little. He doesn't know her and he knows it, and yet he feels he must remain at his side, it should be protected her.

- Where are you going?

He didn't lift and is still lying on the bed. Erya remains silent, she has yet made any noise so how could he ... ?

- I know you're awake Erya.

- Sorry ... I don't want to bother you ...

Kai sits and watches Erya is crouched at the end of the bed. He sighed and held out his right hand.

- Come on.

- ... I must go.

- Why? Because Kris is upset? It will pass.

- I don't want you in trouble.

- And who will take care of you?

- ...

- What kind of master would I be if I let you go without saying anything?

Kai shook his hand again to the young woman.

- Come on then.

Erya hesitates for a moment and decides to come close to the young man. It grabs and grips tenderly.

- I don't know why but I know I have to protect you, so I'll protect you.

Erya said nothing, letting go completely. This is the first time she felt this kind of feeling which she knows nothing. It is so nice to her when he doesn't know her. Then she silently promised to always watch over him and protect him. She accompanied everywhere and nobody can approach her except him! Yes, it's decided and his vow is sealed. What she ignores is that this vow is sealed for a long time but the obstacles are there to get in them. The only thing she has to do is stay herself and keep this silent vow.

She finally falls asleep in his arms and she wanted to run away without saying anything, is found sleeping in his arms into a deep sleep that she has never known ...


End file.
